


Perfume

by LipBlisters



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hormones, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipBlisters/pseuds/LipBlisters
Summary: Garak bought a few new perfumes, one of which Julian especially likes
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Perfume

To an outsider, Julian and Garak’s lunch would look plain as day. All wit and annoyance, but Julian was distinctly not an outsider and he knew that something was off. It had been driving him mad. Garaks smile seemed off, suspicious in a way unlike usual. 

Garak definitely seems different today and any second now he'd mock Julian for not noticing. His outfit was relatively new, a dark purple vest over a grey sweater, but not noteworthy. His hair was styled the same as every other day and he didn't wear makeup, or at least Julian didn't think he did. 

A few more moments pass of wondering when Julian gets the slightest whiff of something...pleasant. 

"I’ve figured it out!" He proclaimed abruptly, interrupting Garak’s speech on federation food distribution. There was a pause. Julian cringed; he didn't mean to say that so loudly.

"and what would that be?" Garak replied slowly and annoyed, as if speaking to a child. 

"I'm sorry Garak, but I’ve just smelt it over the promenade, did you buy a new cologne?" Julian beamed, proud of figuring out his newest secret.

"I believe it's called a perfume doctor, but yes. I bought it from a Bolian perfumer passing through the quadrant recently.” Garak glanced out at the promenade 

"Huh, I don't remember seeing a bolian on the station, what was their name?" 

"I wasn't able to catch it, he was in quite a rush to get off the station, I don't know why, I couldn't imagine wanting to leave.” Garark added with an acidic amount of sarcasm.

“Besides you might have just not crossed paths, haven't you been a bit preoccupied lately?" More of an accusation than a question. Julian had missed most of their lunches along with most other meetings with friends these past weeks due to work, he felt terribly guilty.

"I know I've been busy, but I promise we are almost done with testing the latest vaccine." There had been a flu-like sickness on that bajor that recently made its way to the station. Luckily it is relatively harmless, only really affecting immunocompromised bajorans and terrans.

"Oh, really. Is that so?" Garak replied, dryly. 

“Yes really, I promise I'll find a way to make up for my absences." he paused considering ideas, "oh! I'm free tonight, how about we grab a bite? We could discuss the federation's savior complex, or food distribution. Whatever you'd like." Julian smiled, sure that Garak would like his proposition. 

"That sounds lovely, though I think it would be best to eat at one of our quarters, I'd hate to be responsible for our own doctor getting sick" more of a dinner then, that works.

"Not at all, now that, that is settled, I really don't think you can blame the federation as a whole for not providing replicators to any old civilization…

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but this is my first time writing garashir and they're my favorite couple. I'm really exited and i hope you enjoy.


End file.
